The Numbers Job
This is a type of quest given by Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. The purpose of a numbers job is to change information in business ledgers located in various stores and inns around Skyrim. The Numbers Job is one of the Radiant Story quests available in , and thus, is randomized in the locations that the character is sent to. Known Examples #Make changes in the ledger at The Winking Skeever in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at Solitude Stables in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at Radiant Raiment in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at Angeline's Aromatics in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at Bits and Pieces in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at Castle Fletcher in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at East Empire Company Warehouse in Solitude. #Make changes in the ledger at Bee and Barb in Riften. #Make changes in the ledger at Riften Stables in Riften. #Make changes in the ledger at The Pawned Prawn in Riften. #Make changes in the ledger at The Scorched Hammer in Riften. #Make changes in the ledger at Haelga's Bunkhouse in Riften. #Make changes in the ledger at Elgrim's Elixirs in Riften. #Make changes in the ledger at The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. #Make changes in the ledger at The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. #Make changes in the ledger at Whiterun Stables in Whiterun. #Make changes in the ledger at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. #Make changes in the ledger at Warmaiden's in Whiterun. #Make changes in the ledger at Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun. #Make changes in the ledger at The Hag's Cure in Markarth. #Make changes in the ledger at Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. #Make changes in the ledger at Markarth Stables in Markarth. #Make changes in the ledger at Arnleif and Sons Trading Company in Markarth. #Make changes in the ledger at Sadri's Used Wares in Windhelm. #Make changes in the ledger at Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. #Make changes in the ledger at The White Phial in Windhelm. #Make changes in the ledger at Windhelm Stables in Windhelm. #Make changes in the ledger at New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. #Make changes in the ledger at Blacksmith in Riften. Journal Notes *When you cast the spell Invisibility, you can interact with the Business Ledgers without being seen. *Sayma, in Bits and Pieces in solitude, does not sleep so she will always be behind the counter, or in her chair. It's advisable to either reload the save for a different mission, or to use an invisibility potion. Bugs * Sometimes Delvin will give you a mission for a ledger that you cannot access. For instance, if Haelga's Bunkhouse's ledger in Riften is the intended target, you are pointed toward a crate with which you cannot interact with nor can you interact with the ledger in the building. To get around this, either quit the quest and request a new one from Delvin (reloading from a save before you accepted the mission is presumably the safest) or, on the PC, use the console command "setstage tgrfo 50" to complete the objective. *UPDATE: As of 1.3.10 update this is still occurring randomly with these quests. The quest to modify the ledger at the inn in Windhelm was received and even though no other quests were accepted in the inn and nobody was killed, the quest still failed with Delvin saying the player had killed someone. Recommend performing this quest immediately after getting it and returning to Delvin immediately to turn in to avoid bugs. *If the quest targets the Drunken Huntsman and you have killed Anoriath (Elrindir's brother) in the Dark Brotherhood side quest prior, the quest will fail when you turn it in. Delvin will say you killed someone during it. ru:Цифры Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Radiant Quests